Once a Month
by mrs-bristow
Summary: Severus Snape is sleeping with a married woman. Who's wife is she? will either of them ever find the courage to end it? Complete for now.


"Severus we can't do this any more. It isn't right, I'm married…." 

Severus Snape ignored her pleas as her body told him to carry on, and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I know you want this charlotte. Just let it happen."

He lowered her back onto his bed and ran his hands up creamy her thighs. Her back arching under his touch as he reached the edge of her underwear. He ran his fingers along the length of the material before hooking his thumbs underneath and sliding the flimsy garment down her silky skin and tossing it onto the floor.

Her breath became ragged as she tugged at his shirt, sending numerous buttons flying in all directions. Throwing it behind her, she started on his trousers. Severus felt her struggle and wriggled out of them shoving them to the bottom of the bed.

He stopped and looked at her. So exquisite with her cheeks flushed and her long auburn hair mussed and spread all around her shoulders. He undid the buttons of her crimson robe, kissing every inch of the newly exposed flesh before even the light breeze in the dungeons could get to it.

After ridding himself of his boxers, Severus opened the clasp on the front of charlottes bra and tugged it from her body.

"Severus… please." She groaned as he took a rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"We…Oh…" Was her last utterance of objection.

Charlotte's hands found the back of his head and grasped his hair. Severus moved lower until his mouth found her moist centre. His tongue flicked against her nub and she drew a sharp breath. He gently continued, finding a rhythm that had her gasping for breath while begging for more. He bought up his hands to caress her breasts and softly squeezed her nipples as his mouth bought her closer and closer to climax.

Severus could feel her release building and her squirming beneath him was becoming unbearable. He was throbbing with the ache to pound into her and didn't think that he would last much longer when she let out a scream. Severus could feel her convulsing against his mouth and quickly moved up her body. With one thrust, hesheathed himself inside her sweet warmth.

He stayed there inside her waiting for her breathing to return to normal. As it did, she began to move her hips against him. Rising and falling, back and forth until he found himself grinding against her slowly, achingly slowly.

They continued with this slow gentle love making until Charlotte could feel her second climax building and in determination to bring Severus along with her, she pushed him over onto his back, straddling him. He grinned underneath her cupping her bouncing breasts. She moved faster and faster on top of him until she could hold out no longer and rode herself over the edge. Her muscles contracting around him proved to be too much asthe Professorspilled his seed inside her, shouting her name as he came.

She collapsed onto his chest as he did so, breathing heavily against him. Their glistening bodies reflecting the full moon that shone on them through the window.

The exhausted woman eventually moved off him and they lay there panting, just gazing upon each other, nude and breathless.

Charlotte was the first to move after lying there for what seemed like an eternity, caressing each other, memorising every last inch of each other to last the month until they could meet again.

She sat up.

"I really should be going. I have to be there when he returns. I need to shower first though. Can I?" She motioned towards his bathroom.

"Of course you can. I'm just going to check in on the Slytherin common room." Severus got off the bed and watched as her naked form disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes later he returned to find her just getting out of the shower.

"Do you know how hard it is watching you standing there all wet and delicious?" He asked smirking as she collected her clothes from around the room.

"No Severus you stay away from me. You still have the scent of our… well… you know, all over you. I didn't just spend twenty minutes scrubbing myself for you to ruin it in two minutes." She put on her underwear and sat on the bed.

"I know, I know. I'll be out in a minute." He headed towards the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

When he returned, she was fully dressed and waiting in his sitting room. Severus slipped on his robes and joined her.

"Do you have to leave right now?" He whispered as she snuggled into his arms.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry Severus but he can't find out about us. It would be a disaster." She sighed standing up and putting on her outer robes.

"Why would it? He would find out, divorce you and you could marry me. Simple." He crossed his arms.

"Severus don't. We've been through this so many times. No matter how much I love you, I can't tell him. It would break his heart and he'd probably loose his job as well. You know the only reason the board allowed him back here to teach again was because he was married and setting a good example for all of the ex deatheater children. Sending out the message that they could still have a family no matter what they did in the past." She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I just wish that I'd met you first. Before_he_ came along. As soon as we met, we both knew that we were going to end up together." He pulled away from her and walked over to the door into his office. Charlotte sighed and followed him.

They both stood there looking at each other untill Severus opened the door to the corridor.

"Goodbye Professor Snape. I'll see you the same time in a few weeks. Thanks again for giving me the opportunity to work with you on this project. Its very close to me as you know." She smiled.

"Goodnight Professor Lupin." He closed the door and summoned a house elf.

"Good evening Professor, what is knocky doing for you today?" The small elf bowed.

"You should all know the drill by now. Fresh sheets, towels and blankets. Nothing she touched enough to leave her scent must remain." He moved to his rooms and poured a glass of brandy. He was glad that Hogwarts elves were discreet or Remus would have found out about their affair months ago.

Everything had to be fresh or his heightened senses would detect that they had been together. People knew that they worked together on improving the formulae of Wolfsbane but that was no excuse for themto reek of their coupling.

Charlotte Lupin returned to her rooms, waiting for Remus to return once the transformation was complete. She stripped off, putting her clothes in the hamper for the elves. Luckily, they always seemed to know when she had been with Severus and cleaned her dirty clothes as soon as possible.

She put on her nightie. The comfy one that Severus had given her for her birthday. Of course Remus thought that it was from her aunt. She climbed into bed and drifted off.

The next morning, she awoke with Remus still absent. This was unusual, as he would always slip into bed with her when he turned back. She put on her dressing gown and headed to their sitting room.

He was asleep on the chair by the fire with their wedding album on his lap. She picked it up and saw herself smiling happily as he spun her around.

He stirred and awoke.

"Morning Char, I couldn't sleep and decided to read a little bit." He stood up and hugged her.

"Read or reminisce?" She smiled holding out their album for him to see.

"Oh that. I suppose I was reminiscing. Y'know, about happier times when the transformation wasn't so consuming and when we had time for each other." He smiled sadly.

"I know what you mean. It feels like forever since we actually sat down together and talked."

Remus sniffed the air. "What's that smell? Were you with Snape last night?"

"Oh yes. We were working." She headed back towards the bedroom and took of her dressing gown. "Come back to bed darling, let's spend some time together."

Remus smiled and walked towards her. "You always smell like him when I come back."

"That's because every time you transform, it makes me want to help you more and i go to him and help with the research." She pulled him down towards her. "Now can we not talk about Snape when we're about to make love?"

"Oh so we're about to make love are we?" Remus laughed and kissed his wife.

He pulled his shirt off eagerly and dropped his trousers. He was already hard. He quickly pulled his wife's underwear off and her bra down so that her breasts popped out of the top. When his boxers were discarded, he plunged straight into her and began thrusting on top of her.

Charlotte tried not to think about how uncomfortable she was. He hadn't even tried to prepare her for him and if she hadn't been with Severus the night before, it may have even been painful. Charlotte clenched her muscles and moaned loudly to hurry him up. Remus seemed to react to her sounds and quickened his pace. He grunted and flopped over to the side of her.

"That was great." He gave her a sweaty kiss and jumped up to use the bathroom.

Charlotte wiped her mouth and got dressed.

The only thing that stopped her from going insane in her loveless marriage was the thought that it was only one month until the next full moon.

A/n – this was going to be a longer story but stayed unfinished as one of those shots of inspiration that you get that never lasts. I may continue with it after the other two fics that I am working on are complete. (anyone fancy being my beta for them? They are both HG/SS stories.)


End file.
